naomi
by Schlaf
Summary: yang bisa dilakukan tanizaki junichirou hanyalah berharap agar naomi bahagia, sekarang dan selamanya, saat gadis itu telah menikah nanti. –ending future fic (maybe?). mind to read and review?
**Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka**

* * *

Bagi Tanizaki Junichirou, adiknya ialah gadis tercantik di dunia.

Meski tanpa dandanan ataupun pakaian mahal, gadis itu tetap terlihat cantik dalam kesederhanaan. Begitu cantik hingga memukau orang-orang di sekitarnya secara tak sadar.

Yang bisa dilakukan Junichirou hanyalah berharap agar kecantikan itu tidak luntur saat Naomi, adiknya, menemukan pasangan hidupnya.

* * *

Bagi Tanizaki Junichirou, mata adiknya bersinar lebih lembut dari cahaya bulan, dan lebih berapi-api dari panasnya matahari.

Begitu lembut dan penyayang, namun di saat yang sama begitu berani dan penuh keyakinan. Maniknya memancarkan kepercayaan yang begitu kuat–sebuah keyakinan, cahaya redup diantara kegelapan dan perlahan semakin terang hingga melenyapkan kegelapan tersebut. Begitu indah dan berkilau–mata Naomi itu.

Yang bisa dilakukan Tanizaki Junichirou hanyalah berharap, binar mata itu tak hilang dan berakhir diselimuti oleh air mata saat adik kecilnya menemukan pendamping hidupnya.

* * *

Bagi Tanizaki Junichirou, senyuman adiknya ialah senyuman termanis di dunia.

Jika diumpamakan, mungkin akan dikatakan bahwa senyuman itu semanis gula–atau mungkin lebih. Mungkin juga seperti coklat susu, atau teh susu. Mungkin seperti _eclair_ atau semacamnya.

Yang bisa dilakukan Tanizaki Junichirou hanyalah berharap agar senyum itu tidak hilang saat adiknya telah jatuh cinta.

 _("Kenapa pakai perumpamaan makanan semua?" Nakajima Atsushi bertanya saat Junichirou curhat pada bocah harimau putih tersebut. Mendengarnya, Junichirou tertawa canggung dan berkata_ – _"Kehabisan ide.")_

* * *

Bagi Tanizaki Junichrou, tawa adiknya ialah melodi paling indah sedunia.

Terdengar seperti lonceng gereja, atau mungkin nyanyian burung di pagi hari. Junichirou tahu bahwa dirinya terlalu lebay–tetapi. Jujur saja, tawa bahagia adiknya ialah suara tawa terbaik di dunia. Junichirou ikut senang saat mendengarnya.

Yang bisa dilakukan Tanizaki Junichirou hanyalah berharap agar suara tawa itu tidak berubah menjadi isakan saat adiknya telah menemukan pria yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

* * *

Bagi Tanizaki Junichirou, adiknya ialah gadis paling cerdas sedunia–oh, mungkin Yosano Akiko lebih cerdas darinya, tetapi Yosano adalah seorang _wanita_ sedangkan Naomi adalah seorang _gadis_. Yah... meskipun suatu saat Naomi juga akan menjadi wanita, sih.

Adiknya memang cerdas, bahkan Haruno Kirako–salah satu karyawan di Agensi Detektif Bersenjata–mengakuinya. Tidak, mungkin Edogawa Ranpo dan para karyawan lain juga menyetujuinya. Mungkin direktur mereka juga menyetujuinya.

 _(Junichirou jadi merasa bahwa dirinya memalukan. Baik sebagai seorang pria maupun seorang kakak.)_

Yang bisa dilakukan Tanizaki Junichirou hanyalah berharap, akal dan otak tajam adiknya tidak ditumpulkan oleh cinta, kala gadis itu bertemu dengan pria yang dianggapnya sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

* * *

Bagi Tanizaki Junichirou, kepribadian adiknya memang tidak sempurna.

Gadis itu keras kepala, manja, jahil, terkadang sulit diatur dan sangat menuntut–baik perhatian maupun material. Gadisnya itu memang memiliki segudang sifat jelek dan kekurangan, akan tetapi sifat baik dan kelebihannya dapat mengimbanginya. Gadis itu cerdas, baik hati, setia, penyayang, lembut, penuh keyakinan dan lain-lain.

Yang bisa dilakukan Tanizaki Junichirou hanyalah berharap, bahwa siapapun yang akan menikahi adik kecilnya nanti mampu menoleransi sifat adiknya itu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Tampangmu seram," Atsushi berbisik kepada Junichirou "jangan membuatku parno, ah, Tanizaki-san."

Junichirou mengerling ke arah sohib yang seumuran dengannya. "Aku cuma masih tidak percaya bahwa _dia_ akan menikahi Naomi. Mungkin otaknya perlu direparasi." Atsushi membalas pemuda di sebelahnya dengan wajah yang jelas mengatakan 'kayaknya-otakmu-yang-perlu-direparasi-deh' sebelum tertawa canggung dan membalas, "Ayolah, rileks saja. Ini 'kan hari pernikahan adikmu. Lagipula, bukankah _pria itu_ sampai rela melempar harga diri entah kemana dan bersujud di depanmu agar diberi izin menikahi Naomi? Itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa dia sangat mencintai adikmu, 'kan."

Junichirou menghela napas. "Kau ada benarnya juga. Mungkin aku memang harus rileks, Atsushi-kun."

Bibir Atsushi membentuk kurva senyuman, lalu pemuda berambut sewarna debu itu menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Junichirou. "Nah, begitu dong! Ah, sebentar, aku sapa Kyouka-chan dulu." lalu Atsushi berlalu pergi. Junichirou kini memandang langit.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Tanizaki Naomi–

–oh, tidak, tunggu.

Ralat.

Hari ini nama adik perempuan Tanizaki Junichirou tersebut berubah menjadi Kunikida Naomi.

 _Kunikida._

Junichirou masih tidak percaya saat seorang idealis ( _tsundere_ ) bernama Kunikida Doppo tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu apartemennya dan adiknya, masih dengan pakaian yang basah diguyur hujan, lalu mendadak mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dan melamar Naomi, lalu meminta persetujuan dari Junichirou. Tentu saja Junichirou, dengan insting seorang kakak yang lebih dari setengahnya cuma _siscon_ biasa, menolak mentah-mentah dan tidak segan menendang Kunikida keluar apartemen dengan tampang ala bapak-bapak sangar–dengan sangat tidak sadar diri bahwa pria yang melamar jauh lebih tua dan merupakan senior di tempat kerja. Tentu saja Kunikida tidak menyerah begitu saja dan terus membujuk Junichirou, yang terus berujung penolakan. Puncaknya terjadi saat penolakan lamaran selama tiga bulan tersebut sampai membuat Kunikida rela membuang harga diri dan bersujud di depan Junichirou–meski tetap _tidak_ diterima juga, setidaknya Junichirou mengatakan akan memikirkannya. Pada akhirnya Junichirou luluh juga dan memberikan restu kepada sepasang sejoli tersebut.

Setelah bertanya kenapa Kunikida tidak melakukan semua rencana percintaan idealnya dari yang bersangkutan (alias Kunikida sendiri), Junichirou akhirnya tahu bahwa Naomi sukses merevisi hampir seluruh isi buku tersebut atas izin Kunikida. Alhasil Junichirou mingkem seketika–adiknya memang luar biasa.

Junichirou menghela napas, masih memandang langit berwarna lazuardi. Pria itu memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Bernostalgia, Nii-sama?"

Suara feminim di depannya membuat Junichirou membuka mata dan menoleh ke asal suara. Senyumannya melembut.

"Halo, Naomi. Kau terlihat cantik hari ini," puji junichirou kepada adiknya, membuat adiknya terkikik dan membalas, "Aku tahu aku cantik." Naomi menyatakan sambil berputar dalam balutan gaun pengantin putih. Junichirou ikut tertawa.

"Mana Kuniki–Doppo-san?" tanya Junichirou, masih merasa tidak nyaman memanggil nama depan sang pengantin pria. Naomi terkekeh.

"Masih menemui para tamu," Naomi menjawab "ayo, kau juga membaur, Nii-sama. Ayo ikut berpesta." rengek gadis itu, membuat Junichirou tertawa.

"Iya, iya." Junichirou berkata dan berjalan ke arah adiknya tersebut, lalu memeluk adiknya.

"Kamu sudah besar..." bisik Junichirou "aku tidak sadar."

Naomi tersenyum tipis. "Aku masih adik kecilmu yang dulu, Nii-sama."

"Begitu sadar, kau sudah diambil pria lain." Junichirou lanjut berbisik, membuat Naomi tertawa.

"Apa kau cemburu?" goda Naomi.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak," Junichirou berkata dan melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian pria itu mengalungkan sesuatu di leher Naomi dan berkata, "Hadiah pernikahanmu."

Naomi menunduk untuk melihatnya, lalu tersenyum.

Sebuah liontin.

"Dan, Naomi?"

"Hmm?"

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru."

* * *

 **[a/n]**

Baru muncul di fandom ini dan saya udah nebar crack-pair. Maafkan saya /sungkem/

Tunggu, pertama-tama, saya mau kasih salam kepada para penulis di sini. Nama saya Schlaf dan saya langsung jatuh cinta sama Dazai Osamu setelah lima menit pertama nonton Bungou Stray Dogs, tapi akhirnya berpindah hati dan ngaku-ngaku waifu-nya Nakahara Chuuya setelah baca manga nya :DD /gaksetia /slap

Saya harap bisa akrab dengan para penghuni fandom ini :DD

Anyway, skip to omake!

* * *

 **Omake**

Acara melempar buket bunga sepertinya sudah ditunggu-tunggu para tamu undangan–terutama wanita. Junichirou yang tidak tertarik memilih untuk duduk di kursi tamu saja sambil meminum _wine_ , begitu pula orang disebelahnya yang tidak dihiraukannya.

Masih asyik menyesap _wine_ perlahan, Junichirou memperhatikan arah lemparan buket bunga Naomi yang dilempar ke arah para tamu hadirin.

Alis Junichirou mendadak berkerut.

Tunggu sebentar...

...

...

...

... bukankah buketnya terlempar ke arah Junichirou?!

Dengan sangat yakin bahwa ini telah direncanakan oleh adiknya, Junichirou menangkap buket tersebut–begitu pula orang yang duduk di sebelahnya, hingga Junichirou dan tangan orang tersebut sama-sama memegang buket. Lalu, dengan gaya dramatis ala-ala _shoujo manga_ , Junichirou memandang orang yang ikut menangkap buket bunga tersebut.

–Sayang, bukan aura bling-bling _pink_ dan berbagai bunga bermekaran fiksional yang memenuhi _background_ , melainkan wajah horor Junichirou dan _background_ ungu kehitaman.

dari sisi lain, Naomi menyeringai, Kunikida tertegun, Atsushi menganga, Kyouka tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya, Dazai tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil bertepuk tangan, dan Junichirou merasa kakinya selemas agar-agar.

Orang menangkap buket itu ialah–

–Yosano Akiko.

 **end**


End file.
